Five Minutes To Wait
by Surashi
Summary: Too bad he didn't dream of her that night...Or the next.


_A single death is a tragedy; a million is a statistic_

_**-**__**Joseph Stalin **_

* * *

"Haha! Of course you know how, you just have to put you're skills to the test and kill one first!"

"What the hell?! I've killed three-hundred and two, and you know it! Thank you, very much"

"…You have not…" Naruto knew he had.

"I have too, you're in denial because you know I've killed more than you!" Sasuke crossed his arms stubbornly.

"WHAT?! Oh my god, that'll be the freaking day hell freezes over."

"Oh really, then how many have you killed?" Sasuke smiled, highly doubting that Naruto, had killed more enemies then himself.

Naruto paused and let a smile lead itself across his face "…three-hundred and twenty-six" Sasuke's grin faded into a scowl.

"You're a liar."

"Oh yeah? Ask Tsunade, She has my records." Sasuke was, obviously, defeated…And it showed. Naruto had made his point, clearly enjoying his victory. They laid back, resting on the grass. In the middle of the training grounds, Sasuke closed his eyes, facing toward the sky, Naruto did the same, the sun kind of blinding him.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"Hmm?"

"When are you gonna get a freakin' girlfriend?" Sasuke sat up. His eyes open.

_WHACK!_

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the face (hard).

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"We've gone over this topic so many times, I'm sick of it."

"C'mon! I want to know! I already have a wife and two 5 year-old kids for god's sake. You need to get a girl…or guy if you prefer". Naruto smirked and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was often impatient when coming to Sasuke's relationships…Not that he ever really had any. Both of them, now 26 years old, had told each other everything, except when it came to girls (On Sasuke's part).

" I am not gay, and plus, even if I was, the guys in Konoha are all taken."

"Kiba's not"

"For Christ's sake! I told you, I don't like any guys or girls in Konoha, and besides, Kiba's a horny perv. Everyone else…Their all ass holes or preppy bitches."

"Not including my wife."

"Hinata's fine Naruto. It's just Ino and Sakura and Tenten an-"

"Tenten's not that bad." Naruto insisted

"…Whatever. But the others are…not my type."

"What is your…Type?"

"I don't even know…" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto laughed "Damn…That would have been great blackmail!"

"Naruto!"

"Jesus, relax. I won't bring it up for a while, okay? I got to go pick up my girls from the academy and meet Hinata at home for dinner."

"Yeah, Yeah. Fine. You know where to find me."

"Of course. You never do leave that apartment, and all because it has a view of the sun setting…" Sasuke grinned. He loved watching sunsets, it let him know that today was over, and tomorrow was coming.

Naruto and Sasuke turned from each other and walked away.

* * *

"DADDY!!" cried the twins. Smiling, they ran into their fathers arms. Naruto closed his eyes and hugged his daughters.

"Hey girls, did you have a good day?"

"YEAH!" They yelled in unison. Naruto laughed and smiled. Both of his daughters had short blond hair and eyes that resembled their mothers. Iruka walked over calmly.

"Hello Naruto." Realizing who was in front of him, Naruto patted his daughters on the head.

"Why don't you two go play for a couple minutes so I can talk to Iruka-sensei?" The twins ran off happily, into a group of three other girls, giggling and laughing.

"Hey Iruka. So, how are they doing? Progress?"

Iruka laughed "Well, Hana is still having trouble in Nin-Jutsu, but she has the best Tai-Jutsu skills in the class" Naruto Smiled

"And Naomi?"

"She's struggling with Nin-Jutsu and her Tai-Jutsu level is average for her age. But with her Gen-Jutsu, she'll be brilliant in about 3 days. She's on top of the class, you know."

"Damn? Three day? Haha! Yeah, well, you know, being my children, they are the best of the best! Haha!"

"They do have you're enthusiasm and confidence"

"But they have their mother's intelligence and grace." Naruto added. Iruka laughed, giving a sign of agreement.

"How is Hinata anyway? Haven't seen her for a while."

"Oh. She's great. Her doctor said that she should take it easy for a couple of days after her last mission, she got a small sprained ankle. She really liked being a stay at home mom for these passed 6 days, but it's back to work tomorrow. I offered to pick the girls up today though, just for fun."

"Well, sounds great."

"What about you and Kakashi? You guys still living together?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh yeah. Our relationship is working out better than I thought it would. I thought it would be over in about a week. But it's been 4 months. That's a long time to be living with a sex-begging-porn-reading ninja" They laughed in Unison. Naruto waved a hand for the girls to come, next thing they knew, they were headed home to meet thy wife and mother.

* * *

"Hinata! We're home." Naruto yelled as the girls went strait to their room, giggling about something having to do with some guy named Jiro being a stupid-head.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, and found no one. He walked into the living room, still no one. And finally, he walked into their bedroom and found his wife sleeping, clinging to a pillow. He walked in and kissed her forehead, telling her goodnight, and walked out of the room. _Hmm…She must be freakin' tired to sleep during the day. Usually she's cooking or some other house work. I guess I'll have to make dinner. _

Naruto knew how to make 3 things: Ramen, cereal, and toast. _Guess Ramen it is. _He started getting out all the pots and pans and silverware, getting ready to make a delicious home cooked meal.

"Girls! Dinner is ready" Hana and Naomi, strangely, walked out instead of running. This caught Naruto's eye for a small second, but waved it off as nothing…maybe just a girlie fight (being Naruto's girls, they were full of a lot of energy, running most of the time).

They all got their plates of Ramen and sat down.

"So girls, did you guys learn anything new today?"

Naomi grinned "I learned how to pop a balloon with my kunai"

"And Iruka-Sensei said I was really good at Tai-Jutsu" Said Hana.

"Oh really? You both are doing so well! I'm proud of you both."

Naomi looked down, a confused expression on her face "Daddy"

"Yes?"

Hana asked "When do we die?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, but smiled "When we are ready. When our bodies can't go on. There are many times when we an die, but we do this only once."

"Oh…Is it painful?" Having a five year old daughter can be tough, especially when you're a dad. There's the crying, the emotional problems, the fragileness that most boys don't; can't go through. But having two twin daughters means twice the crying, three times the emotional problems, 4 times more fragileness, and 6 times more likely to have a deep grasp on reality. How? Being a combination of Naruto and Hinata's genes, you have to ask?

"A lot of the time, yes. It can be. But you don't have to worry about that yet."

"Do you?" Naruto put down his chopsticks and looked at both of his girls.

"Not really. I don't think about that much."

"Does mommy?" Naruto thought about this for a moment

"Maybe. I doubt it though. Your mother isn't one to think like that"

Naomi took over the conversation from her sister "Are you sure?"

Now Naruto was becoming suspicious. "Okay girls, what is this about. I'm surprised you're even asking things like this."

"Sorry, daddy. It's just, we thought people only stopped breathing when they die."

Naruto's small grin faded into a frown "What are you talking about Naomi?"

"Well, mommy is alive isn't she?"

"Wait, what are you talking abou-" Naruto got up without thinking twice and went into his bedroom. He walked over to Hinata and looked at her chest…Which wasn't rising or falling. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were closed. Her body lay motionless, her skin practically white.

"Hinata! Wake up!!" Naruto repeated himself…and repeated himself. But nothing happened. The girls ran after the yelling.

Standing in the doorway, they looked into the room.

Hana looked down to the floor "See? People don't breath when their alive either, I guess."

* * *

"Thank you, Sasuke. I owe you one." Dropping off the girls at Sasuke's without crying, was harder then you might think.

"Yeah, Anytime. Hey, Is there an explanation other than "something has come up" that you can say in person and not on the phone?"

"I'll explain it later."

"Okay…I'll be here when you get back. Girls! Come give your father a hug goodbye." And again, running out in their father arms, Naruto bent down and hugged his daughters, breathing them in.

"I'll see you two tomorrow okay? I'll come and get you."

Hana looked up at Naruto "Daddy? Why are we staying with uncle Sasuke, what about mommy!?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" The girls gave their dad another hug, and Naruto left, still trying not to cry.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto stood up, adrenaline rushing.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see you're wife?"

"Yes, please." The nurse lead him down the hallways of the hospital. Passing many doors, seeing various people, sick, old, and healthy. They came to one last door, that had Special Patients written on the front.

"I'm sorry, but 15 minutes is all I can give you." For the first time, Naruto couldn't believe it, but nodded.

"I understand, but first, will you please tell me what happened?! No one will tell me." Naruto's gave a pained expression

"…I'm sorry. Of course." The nurse looked down at her clipboard.

"After the mission a couple days ago, her leg was sprained, but nothing we thought was a critical problem." The nurse's eyes glowed under the florescent lights "It turns out that the sprained leg caused more damaged every time she walked, developing nerve damage. Turns out that the nerves that happened to be damaged worked themselves to her brain. From then on, her body was shutting itself down one part at a time. We're still trying to figure out further how this happened." Naruto had tears down his face by now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto Nodded

They walked through the door, and on a bed, in the middle of the room, was Hinata. Silently laying there. The nurse left Naruto alone.  
He walked over to her and placed a hand on his wife's. Her skin was so pale, that Naruto almost doubted his own eyes. He sat there, looking at her. That's all he could do, besides think. _…Why did you have to leave? _Several tears left his eyes to fall onto the floor, his blue eyes shining.  
_  
How am I going to take care of two twin girls by myself…Please come back… I'll do anything. I want five more minutes. Five more minutes, just to be with you… Don't leave me. Don't leave your children and your friends. I made my way through most of my life with you, I had it planned that way for the rest of my life…Now what do I do? _He was sobbing now, the emotional pain was getting to him all at once, hitting him like a rock in the back of the head. _God, Why!? Of all the people, you had to take the one angel you placed in this world… _Five more minutes was left to his visit.  
_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I'm sorry… I love you so much. You're girls do to. Every one in Konoha does…I'll make you proud and raise our daughters to become great ninja. I promise. I don't know how but I will.  
__I don't want to let you go! Not yet. Please! I'll do anything to have you back. I'll die in your place, just come back. Don't leave me. That's not fair, I wasn't even there to help you…I didn't do anything when I could have done something…I'm sorry. _

A voice entered Naruto's ear, making him cry harder.

"Naruto?" Tsunade. Tears still falling from his eyes, he looked at her. He said nothing.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry." He didn't wipe his tears away, he didn't clear his throat. He just leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead. _I love you…_He walked toward the door, the Hokage watching him.

"Don't worry, I got at least five minutes with her." The words were muffled as they formed. He was still crying. He cried until he reached the Hospital door. He cried himself all the way home, regardless of the people watching. Once he got home, he cried himself to sleep.  
Too bad he didn't dream of her that night...or the next.

_

* * *

_

The frustrating part about having to deal with the fact that there is only 5 minutes left in life, is making those five minutes last a lifetime.

**- ****Author**


End file.
